Who Ever Knew Scars Could Bring People Together
by xXxKilljoyHikaruxXx
Summary: A new boy has come to Sophie's school. His name is Jack. He has a grin that won't go away she has a frown. Joker/OC starts edging towards Batman/OC r and r. bad at summary's.
1. Sophie

**Authors Note**: So this is my very first joker/oc story and I hope you like it. I let my friends read it before I posted it up, they said they loved it but I don't know if they were lying. I think its long, and just a heads up, I don't think that all my chapters will be that long. Sorry its mostly descriptions of Sophie. I wanted it to be like you could make an image of her. And make you see how she felt about things.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Dark Knight, but I do own Sophie.

**Chapter one**: Sophie

A freak wasn't that bad of a word in Sophie's book. She believed that if she wasn't one of the mindless sheep in the crowd than she was okay. She only ever wanted to be herself and be seen in the image of her choice, which usually consisted of clothing from Hot Topic. The image she was trying to achieve was the person that didn't care what others thought, that nothing could bring her down, except the image she got was a loner. She didn't like it. Once she tried making friends with the new emo kid in class, but that didn't work out very well so she decided not to try again.

School is horrible. She was teased for her attire and for the fact she ate alone and was always alone. In simple terms, they made fun of her because she was different. It was a wonder that she hasn't come to school and shoot up the whole place. Every day was always the same. She went to class, got picked on, ate, got picked on, went home, and then the next day started. Boring right?

Sophie is seventeen and in eleventh grade. You might think that people got better at the name calling, but it only got worse for her and better for others. Mostly because when she was little she came to school with a frown on her face. Not the regular kind, but the everlasting kind that will never go away, the carved in kind. Lots laughed, some stared, and others made jokes. She was a proud person so she would never let anyone see how this affected her, it was only when she was alone she would wear her feelings on her sleeves. Besides the scars, she has a green-blue right eye and a dark green left one. It was common in twins. She had one but her twin brother died in her mom's womb. Her hair was two colors. The bangs are green and the rest was black. No it isn't natural, she dyed it at the beginning of ninth grade and she kept dying it so her natural blonde hair wouldn't grow back in. She is skinny, not anorexic skinny, but she is skinny. She weighs a hundred twenty-one ponds. Then there was height, she isn't short or tall, she is 5'4. She isn't ugly either, but wouldn't call herself beautiful.

Looks matters a lot to the people in her school. They would, and still do, wake up at four in the morning so they could stand in front of the mirror for hours fixing their hair and things like that. Sophie wakes up at seven, barley enough time to straighten her hair, put on eyeliner, put clothes on, eat, and brush her teeth. That usually took about thirty minutes or so. Looks to her didn't matter too much.

There was also a popular boy at her school. One year older than her, and his name is Bruce Wayne. You could tell he would do something in his life but you couldn't tell what. Personally she liked him. Not in the over obsessive kind of way. He told everyone to stop messing with her, it didn't work though. They picked on her when he wasn't looking. At least he cared, or was it because of pity? She hated the thought of pity. It made her feel like she couldn't stand up for herself. Still, she secretly loved how someone cared.

So anyways, it was another day at school, and she was sitting in the back of the classroom. Empty desks littered the areas beside and in front of her. She was in the very last row so nobody sat behind her. Her teacher then said something about a new student.

'Probably another jock,' Sophie thought to herself, quickly taking it back as the boy walked into the room.

"Class this is Jack Napier," our teacher told the class. "He is our new student."

By the way, you could tell he would accomplish something in his life. Not the good kind like Bruce. You could tell just by the maniacal glint in his eyes.

'Wait,' Sophie thought, looking at his smile. 'He has a permanent smile, just like how I have a permanent frown!'

**Note**: Please review and tell me if you liked it. I like constructed criticism. I love even more happy, 'I LOVED IT' reviews. So yea, just please make my day and send in a review.


	2. I wonder how he got his scars

**Authors Note**: So thank you for the review and the favorite story add EternalBlueRainbow. Plus a thanks to Anakin'sQueen for the story alert. I know this chapter is short. Sorry. Anyways I hope you love this chapter. It might be a little ooc for the Joker. Just a tad, but I worked hard to make it seem in character so if I didn't get it, please don't yell just tell me in a review and I'll try to work harder on it next time.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Joker or anybody from the Dark Knight. I do own Sophie though.

**Chapter two**: I wonder how he got his scars

His hair was a greenish color that was slightly beginning to come out, plus his hair was tangled and greasy. It seemed he didn't put too much time into his looks. She couldn't help but notice that he had a permanent smile. You could tell that his clothes were old due to how the purple colors were starting to fade. He looked like a loner, though something in his eyes showed anarchy. There was also something about him that just wanted to pull Sophie towards him. She didn't know what thought. 'Maybe it is the scars. Who knows?' Then you could tell that nobody would mess with him, maybe the braver ones, but they probably wouldn't live too long to tell the story.

She sighed as she looked out the window. A frown littered her face, the same one as yesterday and the days before that. If only she could have the smile that Jack has. Maybe she wouldn't be so serious all the time. She wasn't ever serious before the accident. She always had a smile on her face, and was always cheerful.

_It was a hot Monday and she, like the eleven year old she was, was getting hungry for a creamy delight. An ice cream. She had the money to pay for it herself so she told her mom she was going to the store a block away and she left. It wasn't long before she could see the store in sight when a man came up to her. She tried to run but the man grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to the ally way. 'Why are you so cheerful? What's there to be so happy about in this world. Or this town?' By now she wanted to run but she couldn't because the man was blocking her way out. This only made him angry. He pulled out a knife and put it to the corners of her mouth. 'Cheerfulness deserves to die away with all other emotions.' Then he pulled it down and made a permanent frown._

Another sigh escaped her lips. That person got away with what he had done. He deserved punishment for that. They said there was no proof, or no motive. Then they said that she had made the whole thing up to cover up a suicide attempt, so they let him go. Ever since then she had lost all hope in the justice system. They didn't care. All they wanted was their money.

"Sit any were you want to," the teacher told Jack.

She knew he would most likely sit in the empty seat in the front of the classroom. Nobody sat back there with her. So with that fact in mind, she was surprised that he sat down beside her.

He looked up at her, two smiles on his face, the permanent one and his real one. She had a smile and a frown, her real one and her permanent frown.

"Hey," Sophie said.

"Well um, hello," he replied, licking the sides of his lips.

She smiled at him a little longer and then turned towards the front of the class. 'I wonder how he got his scars?' she wondered to herself, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She didn't care though. Sophie liked the attention from Jack.

**Note**: I know it's sort of slow but it's going to get better. Just tell me what you think of it, send in reviews. Yes like I said this chapter is short and I'm sorry. Plus like I said before, if you don't like the Joker so far just tell me.


	3. Lunctime with Jack

**Authors Note**: Well thank you loads for the reviews, Girlycard666 and AgentxOfxChaos. Other thanks to AgentxOfxChaos, Californication13 and crzybookluvrchick4017. Then an ultra-thanks to crzybookluvrchick4017, stella tells, Girlycard666, poptart pill popper and Fiyero24 for adding me to this to your favorite story list.

I don't know if I should make up the short chapter by adding in two chapters per one. I think I might start doing that in the next chapter. So sorry for the long note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from Dark Knight, but I do own Sophie.

**Chapter three**: Lunchtime with Jack

It was the next day at lunch time and Sophie was sitting alone at the very far back table staring at the tin lunch box in front of her. Of course nobody had those anymore, but she thought they were the bomb so she bought a skelanimal one. The only reason she hadn't opened it up yet was because she didn't know what to expect inside of it. Instead of her packing up her own lunch this morning her mom had.

"Hello," a voice said from behind her. She knew it had to be Jack since, well, who else would be over here? He sat down in front of her and stared at the lunch box as well. "I don't know what's so um fascinating about a lunch box, but I know for a fact that whatever it is can WAIT!" he stated heatedly, as she looked up to his face.

"Hey," she commented, now reaching out to the box and opening it to see a bag of chips, a chocolate bar, a nasty tuna sandwich, and a bottle of tea. "If only I wasn't in a rush, then I would have had something delicious to actually eat," she mumbled, grabbing the tea, and then turning her attention back to the teen sitting in front of her.

"Are you-uh going to eat that," he asked, she thought he was going to eat it, so she shook her head no. Instead he took the sandwich and chucked it at Justin's head, a really big muscled jock that always beat up anyone that made him mad. Sort how Jack just made him mad.

She stared at Jack like he had a death wish. "Anarchy is a powerful thing," he replied to the questioning look on her face. He licked the sides of his lips as Justin walked up to their table.

Justin looked straight at Jack and punched him in the face. Jack only let out a maniacal laugh. Then Justin punched him in the gut, which made Jack fall over in a heap in return. Finally, he threw a random person's tray of spaghetti at Jack's head.

"Don't ever do that again, freak," Justin growled, walking out the cafeteria door to get the tuna off of him. The only strange thing about that was that Jack was still lying on the ground laughing when the big guy Justin had walked away.

'If that was me I would have at least tried to punch back,' she thought, walking over to the laughing figure lying on the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked, sitting beside him on the ground.

"Never felt better," he replied, his smile big as ever. He then stood and began to walk away. If it was any other day or person she would have just written him off, thinking he would just let it go. Though, what she saw in his eyes before he left actually alarmed her.

"What sort of plan have you concocted in your brain Jack!" Sophie yelled out to him, right before he could walk out.

"Sweetie, do I look like the sort of guy with a plan?" he answered her question with another question. Then he walked out the door while Sophie stared out after him, blushing a little at the way he called her sweetie.

She stood and sat back down to her awaiting tea.

'Maybe he won't be beat to a pulp when he comes back to school' she thought, taking a sip of the tea. She then stood and walked outside as well, not before she threw away her chips and picked up her lunchbox.

She sighed, sitting at the first bench she saw. Sophie stared up at the sky and was lost in her own thoughts. 'I feel like a child from elementary school, falling for the bad boy.'

**Another Note**: So I thought this sounded something like what Joker would do. Doing anything to, ya know, create chaos. Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Plus I have an apology for the long authors note thanking people. I'll try to update every day, but I might not have enough time with homework and such things.


	4. The news and plans

**Chapter four**: The news isn't as boring as usual.

Sophie sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee she had just made when she got a new text on her cell. She didn't actually get why she had one if she had nobody to call. Her mom kept telling her it was because of safety reasons, but she didn't believe her one bit. Anyways, back to the text. It was from a number she didn't know. The text read 'Turn on the news!- from Jack.'

She didn't ask question's so she flipped the channel to the news and the headline was. "Local Boy Killed In Home!" It didn't take long for her to figure out the boy who was killed was Justin. The same kid Jack threw the sandwich at. She didn't want to put the pieces together and just blame Jack for it, even though her gut just kept shouting out 'Jack did it!'

"Shut up," she mumbled. Deciding to leave for school a little earlier than usual, she got began getting ready to leave. "Maybe I'll even have enough time to confront Jack and ask what the hell is going on."

"I'm going!" Sophie yelled, running out the door to her awaiting black new Volkswagen Beetle. She plugged her iPod and blasted out Bullet for My Valentine, then drove off to another day at school. Hopefully, be able to get answers out of Jack, though that may be a tougher job than it actually sounds. One question she did want to know was, why did he text her about the news.

"Whatever," she mumbled, turning the music down once she pulled into the school parking lot. She jumped out of the car, locked the doors, and began to walk to the school. The first person that caught her eye was Jack, standing at the school entrance. Smiling.

'Better go talk to him while I have the chance' she thought, walking up to him. "Hey what's up?"

"Hello sweetie," he commented. "I'm um just standing around. Is there a law against that?"

"NO, but murdering people are." she replied. "I have a question. If you don't plan plans then what the hell would you call that?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, putting his in front of him in a defensive way. "Though it could be called a spur of the moment sort of thing."

"Jack I swear," she began in a stern voice. "Did you kill him or not?"

"I don't uh want to tell you," he replied. "You're just too much fun, and that information would be futile to my decision of keeping you or ridding of you. Now do you want to know-uh what happened now?"

"Fine you win," she replied, glumly. "No it's not because of what you said. Its only because you don't have to say. Anyways, why the hell are so early to school?"

"I got bored," he stated, walking away, leaving her standing there and shaking her head slightly.

'Sometimes I worry about him,' she thought, now smiling as she was walking into the dull school of learning. It wasn't that interesting. There was only the thing he said about keeping her and ridding of her. She knew what he meant by that, just not the part about, you're too much fun. They hardly spoke. How could she be too much fun?

Sighing she grabbed her books and walked to her first class of the day. 'At least now nobody, since Justin's gone, there won't be an annoying colossal ass hat in my classes.' thinking that she sat down in her regular seat, next to Jack.

'That man is a whole bundle of secrets, and a whole bucket full of crazy.'

**Authors note**: If you thought the Joker was ooc tell me and I'll try to fix it. In this story I am trying to be spot on with Joker. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of it.


	5. Kittens and walking Jack home

**Authors note**: This might be out there, but my weekend and snow day was awesome. So I haven't updated in a few days. It's because I take breaks from writing on the weekends to go places and create mayhem at the mall. Besides that here is the next two chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Joker or anything to do with Dark Knight. I only own Sophie. One of the things Jack says belongs to Jim Gaffigan.

**Chapter five**: The Prep Incident

For the next few days Jack had wrecked the school with random outbursts of fighting, throwing random inanimate objects at jocks, and even kicking random inanimate objects for no apparent reason. Sophie was now used to it and began to laugh along with Jack at the things he did. You couldn't help BUT laugh. People were beginning to just leave her alone altogether just for the fact they were afraid of Jack and he was the only person that she hung around with. It wasn't that she agreed with what he was doing, but she didn't all together say it was wrong. They actually deserved it.

It was the next day and Sophie walked into the school dressed in a white GIR t-shirt, a new pair of I Love Jack shoes from Hot Topic. (No not Jack Napier shoes. It was Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack.), a black pair of pants, of course, then finally a new Hello Kitty book bag. So she was actually changing up her wardrobe a little bit. Anyway, she walked into the classroom and sat in her usual place next to Jack.

"Hey," she said to the figure sitting beside her.

"Hello," he replied. Jack looked up at her and smiled. "Hey is for, you know, horses.

"Sorry, hello Jack," she replied, smiling. "Why are you here so early?"

"Wanted to catch a seat to today's show," was all he was able to say in reply when a prep ran into the room crying.

"There's a … DEAD CAT IN MY LOCKER," she screamed, crying more.

"Are you serious Jack," Sophie asked. "A dead cat? PETA is going to be so mad about this when they find out."

"Who cares what um PETA thinks," he replied. "They ALWAYS come up to me when I am uh eating chicken and ask 'Do you know how they made that uh chicken?' I don't care, but whatever it is tastes good."

Sophie chuckled. "Still! You actually put a dead animal in someone's locker!"

"Yes I know what I did," he stated with a laugh. "I saw her tell the stray to go and die so it wouldn't give her a disease this morning at the bus stop, so a thought came to my um mind to kill it and do her a favor. Then I put it in a bag that I found lying around. When I got to school, I decided to put it in her locker."

"No offense but that's a little creepy," she commented with a chuckle.

"Darling, does it look like I care what you think?" he asked, grinning like a crazy man.

"Not really," she stated. "What's with the pet name? Darling sounds so um you know, old fashioned. What about um Kitten? Kitten is a nice pet name. No that would be a bit awkward since what just happened to that poor cat, so um I don't know. Just forget I said anything."

"I'm sorry Kitten, but nobody can forget anything you say," he replied. "I like that pet name. Kitten, my obedient Kitten."

Sophie sighed angrily, deciding it best to ignore him for the rest of the day.

"Kitten," Jack yelled to her as she was walking to her Beetle after school. "I ah rode the bus here so I wanted to ask a question."

"If you need a ride then, yes I can give you a ride," she said.

"I don't uh need your help," he stated angrily. "I was going to ask, then force you to do something. Since I didn't drive here, you are going to walk with me home, then walk back here to get your car, drive back to my place to show me you got your um car, and then go home. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No," she replied, turning towards him. "Really why can't I just drive you home it would be do much more easily."

"Nope, let's walk," he said, walking towards the school exit while she followed behind him. Just like the obedient cat she was.

"Do you live far from here," she asked. 'Please say no. please say no.' she thought over and over again.

"No, so you're in luck," he replied happily. During the few minutes they walked there they talked about, well, nothing, just random stuff. Yea, Jack was an interesting person to talk to. It wasn't long before they reached an old run down house which Jack walked up to.

"This is my stop," he commented lazily.

"Be back soon then!" Sophie yelled, running towards the school for her car. It didn't take too long for her to reach her car again, which made her unusually happy. She jumped in and drove to the house that Jack had walked into.

Knocking on the front door, she sighed. 'Maybe it was a good thing he walked to school. I've wanted to have a real conversation with him for a while now.' Her thoughts stopped as a man answered the door that wasn't Jack.

"May I speak to Jack?" she asked the man. He smelt like he had bathed in alcohol.

"Jack, get in here. Your little girlfriend his here!" the man screamed. Once Jack got to the door the man slapped him across the face. "Don't invite people over without my knowledge!"

Jack only glared at the man.

"I'm sorry, I think I came at a wrong time," Sophie stated, unsure of what to do or say. "I'll try to call ahead of time. Again I am sorry." She ran out the door, though Jack was walking behind her.

"Don't apologize to him," he growled. "He's only a drunk dick who can't even take care of his own son."

"I only came to tell you I got my car back," she commented. "Plus, I have to agree with you. Why don't you do something about it?"

"I don't need your um help," he growled at her. "I can take care of my own self." Then he stomped back into the house.

'Jack, I'm sorry you have to live this way,' she thought, getting in her car and driving back home as it began to rain. 'The sky must be sad. I hope its crying for Jack.'

**Authors note**: It took me forever to write both chapters, about a couple of hours. I think it's because I was also watching Scrubs while I wrote this down. Still it took forever. Please send in reviews to tell me what you think. Chapter seven was just a random thought for a chapter so don't diss it. I like it, even though it was somewhat rushed.


	6. A random thought

**Authors Note**: Thank you for the review and story alert adds. I know the last chapter was really rushed. Plus really short. I hope you like the next two chapters and will send in lots of lovely reviews for me to read.

**Disclaimer**: Like I said in the last chapter I don't own anything from the Dark Knight. I do own Sophie.

**Chapter six**: A random thought to the brain

The next few days were just plain weird and lonely, just only for Sophie. Jack decided to, you know, avoid her. I know it doesn't seem very Jack like, but that's what he was doing. He was running around making chaos, like usual, but without her. She never helped with the chaos, of course, though she liked to think she was part of it.

'I am bored,' Sophie thought. She began to walk to her room to get onto the computer. 'Boredom is a state of mind,' she thought with a frown, remembering what her mom had told her. 'Well if it's a state of mind, then mine must be messed up or something.' Boredom is all she ever felt at home.

She logged onto MySpace, seeing that one of her friends on there had sent her a message. Yes, she had tons of friends on MySpace, yet she barely had any at school. It was titled 'Home Made Bomb.' "That's so fake," she mumbled, pulling up the link. Looking at the directions, you could see it wasn't fake, but could actually work.

"What am I supposed to do with a homemade, build it yourself bomb?" she asked herself aloud.

'Blow up the school,' the thought passed her mind.

'Of course not! Why would I do that?'

She thought about the subject a little more and decided to do the thing she most wanted to do. With that thought in mind, she logged off the computer and climbed into bed.

She ran into school earlier than usual the next morning, and then walked into the classroom to see Jack. "Jack, I need your help!"

"Kitten," Jack mumbled, walking up to her as they made their way outside. "What do you want?"

"Well, what would you do if I said I brought a homemade bomb to school and I don't know if I should detonate it here or not?" she asked, bracing herself for his reaction.

"I would say that you should let me help you with the detonation of that bomb," he replied taking hold of her bag and began pulling out about two dozen cheap cell phones. "It looks nice, for a beginner at least."

"Yea, I hooked it up so that if you call a certain number they all go off at once," she stated with a grin of accomplishment. "I wish I could have seen the look on that guys face when my cousin bought them for me. She asked why I needed them, so I had to tell her it was for a project that we had. I used up all my savings to buy this stuff! Don't worry, I used cash only and wore gloves as I set everything up. Now, because they caught my cousin on tape buying them, they will suspect her. I know it's horrible I'm blaming that on a cousin right?"

"You sure do talk a lot," he commented, walking into the school making sure to drop some of the phones in good places. It only took about ten minutes to do all that, so they ran into the classroom without being late.

Not too long latter when they were both sure it was time for the plan they both stood on their seats with giant grins.

"Now everyone listen here!" Jack yelled out. "We must be on our way. Sorry that you won't be able to come."

"We will be watching the fireworks from outside though," Sophie yelled out with a chirp.

As she said that they both ran outside, leaving the puzzled people inside.

Sophie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cousin's cell, she stole it so she would be able to detonate the bombs, and dialed the number. She jumped into her car as Jack jumped in the passenger's seat. Then they speed down the road as you could hear the sound of the school exploding behind them.

"That was fun," she said, turning her head towards Jack, "More so than I imagined it to be."

"It's always like that the first time."

**Authors Note**: I hope you liked it. This was the first bad thing Sophie has ever done. No it's not because of Jack she did it. Jack did not turn her evil. Even if Jack wasn't there she still would have gotten that message and still would have blown it up. So anyways, please review and tell your thoughts on the chapter.


	7. Signs and names

**Authors Note**: I know the last chapter sounded out of character for Sophie, just a tad. I got the idea of the bomb from 'Burn Notice' so I didn't make it up out of nowhere. The whole last chapter actually mattered a lot in the way her life will turn out and how her relationship with Jack will progress. Hope you like these next two chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the Dark Knight. I do own Sophie.

**Chapter seven**: 'Is it a sign or is it just plain coincidence?'

"Gotham High has been blown up," the news reporter said. It was the next day and Sophie was at home with her mom, who was in hysterics. "We also have a suspect in custody. She was seen buying two dozen cell phones, which parts of the cheap phone were scavenged from the fire. Her name is unknown to the public, and she will not talk, besides the cries of her cousin setting her up. There are some crazy people out there that will blame anything on anyone to keep out of trouble."

'I think I know who the unnamed person is,' Sophie thought to herself, sitting at the kitchen table with her mom. 'I feel horrible she had to take the blame for it though.'

"I wonder who the person is?" her mother wondered aloud. "They deserve to be put in an Asylum for blowing up a high school, they even deserve the electric chair!"

"Of course mom," Sophie replied. 'If only she knew it was her niece' "Who else survived it?"

"Just you, Jack, and um I think it was Bruce Wayne," her mom replied. "He was out sick that day."

"Oh ok," Sophie said with a small smile. "I'm glad someone else survived." 'Why did it have to be Bruce Wayne? It must be a weird sign of some sort,' she thought to herself, wanting to laugh at the thought. She only didn't because her mom was still in the room and it would seem a little strange.

"You should go visit him," her mom continued. "It might cheer him up. Just for the fact that seeing someone else that survived."

"Sure and while I'm at it I'll bring along Jack," she replied with a frown. She only knew of the sarcasm the sentence held, just didn't show it in the way she spoke the words.

"That sounds fantastic!"

'Oh sarcasm why have you failed me now,' Sophie thought, standing up and walking to her room. 'I don't want to go to the Wayne's!"

"I don't think I can sneak out of going to the Wayne's another day," Sophie yelled, walking with Jack to the mall. "I don't wana there!"

"For a villain name how dose Ace suit me?" Jack suddenly asked.

"I don't like it," she replied, frowning. "I like the idea of something from a deck of cards though. Let's stick with that."

"King?"

"What about," she thought for a bit. "What about Joker? You could wear face paint and everything!"

"That sounds," it looked like he was trying to find a way to criticize her on the choice of the name but sighed instead. "That's a fantastic name. How didn't I think of it?"

"Who knows," she replied, as they reached the Gotham Mall. "What's my supper awesome villain name going to be?"

"What about Ace?" he asked.

"That was your idea of your name," she replied.

"I know Kitten," he replied.

"What about Masquerader of the Night," she asked.

"Sounds uh nice," he replied. "Now let's go shoplifting for some nice stuff."

"Yay sounds like," she said sarcastically.

"I know." he stated.

'Sarcasm, you win this one.'


	8. Scrap books and sparkels

**Authors Note**: Well I actually have nothing to say. I know I a astonished as well. I usually rant about nothing but this time … wait I do have something! I almost got a C in math, but don't worry I didn't. I only thought to tell you this only because if I got that grad I would have been grounded from the computer for at least a month or picked up that grade. You're welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Joker or anything to do with Dark Knight.

**Chapter eight**: "Let's make a scrap book!"

When they were at the mall they had taken pictures to commemorate Sophie's first shoplifting. It was her idea to make a scrap book. The idea had come to her while they were in Spencer's.

"Let's make a scrap book," Sophie yelled out, running up to Jack. "We can even dedicate a section to our day out at the Gotham Mall."

"I don't know Kitten," he replied. "That's a lot of work"

"Not too much," she begged. "Just put the pictures in a scrap book then spray glitter everywhere and then go about our day without very first scrap book together. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Loads," he sarcastically replied.

"I know," she said, pretending not to hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Let's go take an expensive camera from somewhere and start to take some pictures!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ha ha that's a good one," she said laughing. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him behind her. "Hurry up! Let's go start to make memories!"

"I don't want to make memories," he stubbornly said.

"That's what you say now but what about when it's a years from now and we want to flip through old pictures. What would happen if I said, 'remember you said you didn't want to make memories?' Will you regret it then?"

"Why would I want to look at um old pictures?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Just play along with the scenario okay."

"Whatever."

It was even a wonder to her that her relationship with Jack was still together. From the things he said and to the things she said, you would think they would have beaten the crap out of each other.

The day was fun at the Mall. It was full of pictures, then getting them developed. They had also run and grabbed a few things from the Wal-Mart craft section for the scrap book. He only wanted purple and green, she only wanted the sparkles. They finally agreed upon green sparkles and purple sparkles.

So anyways, they were now at Sophie's house making a mess of sparkles.

"I love sparkles," Sophie said, grabbing the purple one and spraying the picture they had taken in Hot Topic near the Invader Zim merchandise.

"You're getting it on me," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry, but that's the fun part about sparkles," she replied. "You get them everywhere and leave the mess for someone else to clean up. Yay sparkles!"

"You only say that now, but what if your mom makes you clean it up?"

"I regret nothing!"

"Let's throw the empty bottles at the random passing by cars."

"Sounds like fun to me," Sophie replied. "Let's just get them empty first,"

"How?" he asked.

She picked up the green can and sprayed in it his hair. "A sparkle fight of course!"

**Authors Note**: I hope you liked these two chapters. Please review me on your thoughts. I liked writing this. It was fun. Especially since it had sparkles in it! Everyone has to love sparkles that get everywhere and are hard to clean up.


	9. Running away and our new home

**Authors Note**: I am so pissed off at my computer right now. I was so close to ending these two chapters when it decided to close down my word document. I am so pissed off. I even slapped my computer. I think it hates me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Knight.

**Chapter nine**: "We are going to run away for a bit."

Sophie was sitting in her room softly playing Senses Fail, not wanting to wake her mom up. She was also on the computer looking at her yahoo mail when she heard a knock at her balcony window.

"I swear if it's Jack," she mumbled, looking at the clock and seeing it was midnight, so it was at that moment she came to the conclusion it had to be him.

She walked over to the window, unlocked it, and walked out on the balcony with Jack. "It's not like I don't enjoy the visit or anything, but I just have to ask. Why are you here at this time of night?"

"Well I was out late, so when I got home I saw the cops," he replied, walking into her room while she was following behind.

"So you just assumed they were there for you?"

"No, they were there for my old man," he stated. "He did something they just found out about. No I didn't frame him… per say."

"So you came here why?"

"We are going to run away for a bit."

"Why the both of us?" she asked, walking over to her computer and turning it off then walked to the stereo and turned that off.

"Well you're too much fun and I just want you to come with me. Plus, I don't want you to be sitting here alone with your mom bored as can be." he replied. "Oh and I came here to help you pack."

"Oh goody," she replied as Jack ran over to the closet and began to pull random clothes out.

"You really are a bunch of help," she mumbled, watching Jack throw the clothes on the bed in a big mess. "You know what, I'll just fold them up and throw them in a book bag while you keep doing what you're doing."

She walked over and picked up three bags out of her closet. One of which was her old high school book bag which was purple and black, her new Hello Kitty one, and the other that was just plain black and green. She guessed she wouldn't be going to school to soon, or even if they had enough kids to actually teach this year, so she didn't worry about that.

It didn't take as much time as she thought it would be to stuff in her clothes. It wasn't too much; it only took up the space of her old bag and the black and green one. That meant she had a spare bag to put her laptop in and things like inside, which she was glad of since she can't live without that.

"Are you ready yet?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Not yet," she replied, grabbing her book bags as she walked over to a note pad and wrote a note to her mom. She didn't want her mom to be too worried too much about her.

"Okay, now we can go?"

They walked out of the room and into the hall way, carefully walked down the stairs, then she grabbed her car keys, opened the door, and left.

She ran over to the car and jumped into the passenger's seat, knowing that Jack would be mad if he saw her in the driver's seat. Sophie carefully placed two of her book bags in the back and kept her Hello Kitty one upfront with her. She then took out her purple IPod, set it up, and turned on Senses Fail.

"Let's go," he stated. "By the way, I took at least four or five hundred from you moms purse."

She didn't even know he had gotten in the car. "I don't care. I would think she wouldn't care too much about it. She is filthy rich. Plus, she know it's only for her daughters safety." she stated. Sighing she took one last look at the house she had called home. "Yea I'm ready."

He nodded, and drove out of the drive way. We made our way into Gotham, not really noticing the people out at the time. It wasn't long till we got to an empty ware house.

"Ah home sweet home."

'Yea home sweet home,' she thought grabbing her bags and walked into the place, not without locking her car or taking out the Ipod of course. 'Home sweet home my ass.'

**Authors Note**: I am so happy it didn't close down on me this time. Anyways, I hope you liked these two chapters. Review!


	10. Mattresses and stacked cans in WalMart

**Authors Note**: Don't blame me for not posting sooner! It's my computers fault. It hates me I swear. I restarted it and it still kept closing down on me. I hate my computer. Anyways here is the next two chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Knight.

**Chapter ten**: "How the hell did you get mattresses in here?"

The place actually wasn't a pig sty. It was partially empty, beside two mattresses, pillows, and blankets. Everything else looked like a normal empty warehouse. She hated the color of the paint though. It was pink.

"I have a quick question," she stated, turning towards Jack. "How did you get the mattresses in here? I mean you didn't get a buggy and throw them in there and run? Did you? Tell me you didn't."

"But I did," he said.

"Were people giving you weird looks," she asked. "Like, 'what the hell is that guy doing?' looks?"

"Actually, they weren't paying attention."

"That's a surprise," she commented. "How long do you plan on us staying here?"

"As long as needed."

"As in you don't know?"

"Exactly."

"Nice," she said, dropping down on the closest mattress. "I swear if we don't have some internet access that I can mooch off of."

Sophie walked over to her Hello Kitty bag and pulled out her laptop. Then she made her way back to the mattress and sat down. Logging into it, she clicked on the internet icon and let out a sigh.

"It works. Thank the lord!" she yelled, looking up at the sky through her hands in the air. "I know I did some bad things in the past few months, but thank you for being so kind!"

"Stop yelling," he grumbled, turning the ware house lights of. "I am sorry, but it's time for sleep."

"I love sleepy-poo tome in lullaby land," she sighed, lying down.

A noise of someone tripping was heard and then a thump and heavy weight on top of Sophie.

"I tripped," he grumbled. He stood and walked over to his mattress.

The funny part of that was that he actually sounded embarrassed for showing a flaw. She choked on a laugh. Maybe it was just her imagination. Sighing she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Sophie"

It had been at least a good few months they had been living there in that warehouse. Still nobody has come to check out the place to buy it or try to sell it, which was good for them.

Sophie was at Wal-Mart with Jack. They looked like a cute couple on the outside, just with scars. Though, they actually weren't. People still always made that assumption. Jack hated it, though she swore it never reached his eyes. Yea, now a days she kept seeing different things going on in his head, like she could actually decipher what he was thinking. It's mostly things like that. Maybe she was just going insane.

"I am starving," Sophie yelled, running up to a pyramid of cans and kicking them over. "Ops, my foot slipped."

Sophie ran back over to Jack, who was grabbing candy and dumping them into the buggy. "Let's go get some uh real food."

"Okay," she said skipping over to the cereal aisle. She grabbed a box of Coco Puffs. "Jack! I got some real food!" She ran back over to him and dropped the box.

Turning around she had saw a lady staring straight at them. Then that same lady walked towards her. "Sophie?"

Sophie stared at the lady and then gasped.

"Mom is that you?" she asked. Her mom hugged her.

"I have missed you."

She was happy to see her mom again yet; well something went through her mind. 'What if she makes me come home? I don't want to let her down, though I don't want to leave Jack.

'Why me?'

**Note**: Thank you for reading. Please review. Oh and I hope you liked these two chapters. Yes it was rushed. Haven't you noticed that I say that about all of my chapters.


	11. Apologies and chases

**Authors Note**: I love reviews. They make me happy. So please keep reviewing. I don't wana do my homework! I HATE HOMEWORK! Stupid social studies and math!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Knight.

**Chapter eleven**: "I am sorry"

Her mom looked down at her. She knew her mom to well, she would be asking her daughter to come home. It was just a feeling she got in her stomach.

"Where were you?" her mom asked angrily. "I was so worried about you!"

"I am okay," Sophie mumbled. "I was with Jack."

"A boy?" she asked. "You ran away with a boy?"

"Yes," she replied. "He is right there." She pointed to Jack, who was standing right next to her.

"Hello," he slowly said. "I am Jack."

Her mom looked at him. Studying his features and taking in everything, especially the part about him taking her daughter away from her. Noticing the scars, she turned and looked at Sophie's. Turning back around, she looked at Jack more intensely. She kept up her stare for a few more minutes when she suddenly frowned.

"I thought I left a note," Sophie said to her mom. "I left it in my room."

"I never went into your room," she sighed. "It was too much."

"I am sorry," she said.

"You're coming home with me," her mom said looking at her. "I don't care. You were gone for five months. I want you back home."

"Mom do you know what today is," Sophie asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It's January 14."

"I think you forgot what today is," she sighed. "You forgot that today is my birthday, and I officially turned eighteen two hours ago. Now I think I am an adult now and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Sophie please," her mom sobbed. "Please come home."

"I am sorry," she stated. "I have to do this. Don't worry I will be fine."

Sophie turned away and began to walk away. Her mom turned towards Jack. "You better keep my daughter safe."

"I promise," he stated. "You can trust me, I am a um man of his word." Then Jack ran off, following Sophie, the buggy they were filling with junk food rolling in front of him.

Sophie's mom only stared at the direction the two as they ran off to.

"Bye," she mumbled, walking away. A tear falling down her cheek.

Jack was now running while Sophie was sitting in the buggy he was pushing. She kept turning around to see if anyone was following, and as usual there was. It was just one person that noticed them. It was always fun, a good chase to keep up the spirits.

"Get back here," the man yelled.

They only laughed, as Jack ran faster. They enjoyed things like this. She liked it because she was with Jack, running away from danger. He liked it because, well she didn't know. She knew he liked it though.

He made a sharp turn into the alley way that was also a short cut to their warehouse home. She fell into the buggy full of candy, since she was trying to fit into were you sat your child

"Nice," she stated, laughing.

Not too long later they got back to their home. It looked like they had lost the man, though when they got there they saw her car full of her possessions and his like they had left it, though the warehouse was torn down.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" she muttered. A light flickered in her head as she frowned. Turning towards Jack she breathed in some air. "I think I know where we shall go till we find another place, though I don't know if you'll like the idea. I don't like the idea much myself. We shall go …"

**Note**: Ha cliffhanger! I don't think this was rushed. I took my time. About an hour of my time. Full of one year old nephew disruptions along the way. Review and tell me how you liked it.


	12. Awkward!

**Authors Note**: OutCastToReality thank you for your reviews. They make me happy ^-^. So I am currently at school in the library typing down on my computer. My English teacher is awesome.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Knight.

**Chapter twelve**: It was going to be awkward. She just knew it.

Sophie stood in front of the house. She had just knocked on the door and was just waiting for the person to come and open up the door. The only thing that was going through her mind was 'I hope they don't answer.' Of course they would though. The car was in the drive way, so of course they would come.

This was going to be awkward though. Seeing as though, well you know. Their last meeting didn't go so good. Well, I guess you would call that a meeting. Anyways, it was her mom's house.

It wasn't much longer when someone came to the door.

"Sophie, why are you here?"

"Well, our home was torn down," she stated. "We needed somewhere to go and since you wanted me home I thought you wouldn't mind.

"Come in, it's freezing out there," her mom said, ushering the two of them indoors.

It was going to be awkward all right. Sophie couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack.

"I don't know where Jack can stay," her mother said.

"In my room," she stated. "I can sleep on the couch. He is the guest."

"Yes mom, I am the guest," Jack said automatically. Not really meaning to. It was just something he did. A subconscious thing if you will.

Sophie laughed at Jacks humor. She thought it was hilarious when he did things like that. It just grows on you. Even though he was or they were, a pair of murderous people, they still had their laughter. You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

"Nice," Sophie said. She walked over to the couch and flopped down. Turning the television on she turned it to TBS.

"I will be making dinner soon. I hope you like chicken."

"Of course I do." Jack said smiling. "It shall taste delicious seeing as you made it."

Sophie stared at Jack. What was he playing at? No matter, she didn't care. Not too much at least.

**Note**: CRAP I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS NOW! THEY JUST LET OUT! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! Never mind. I am good. My teacher said I could stay a little longer.


	13. A nightmare and a contempt Sophie

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the late update. My computer hates me! Plain White T's are the bomb. I so don't care you don't like them because I love them. I am listening to them right now! Anyways here are the next two chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Knight.

**Chapter thirteen**: Nightmares.

Jack still was keeping up his act. He didn't cause any trouble or make any sarcastic remarks, he just wasn't acting himself. It started to actually scare Sophie. Then it came time to go to sleep and no he didn't let it go just then either, he went quietly up the stairs and fell asleep. She was dumbfounded, while her mom was glad she found a well-mannered young man. Well-mannered her ass. She couldn't tell her mom about the real Jack or he would get mad for ruining something he had planned. Sophie even thought, just for a second, that Jack was sucking up to her mom, but that's crazy talk!

Sighing, Sophie lied down on the couch, though it didn't take her as long as she expected to fall asleep. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out cold. Yet, it didn't take too long for her to wake up frightened from a nightmare.

Well not to get into details, she had a bad dream about crazy clowns with chainsaws. She was deathly afraid of clowns.

She didn't scream, just jumped out of bed quickly. Sophie was going to go back to sleep, but couldn't because she was too scared. She looked up at the stairs and contemplated about going up there to see if she could…. Nah.

Not too long later she was standing outside of a door. Quietly she opened the door, as she stepped inside. "I had a nightmare." she stated.

The next thing she heard was laughter. Not too loud though, he didn't want to wake her mom. "About what?"

"Crazy clowns with chainsaws trying to chop my head off," she replied. She made her way to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "It made me scared."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Did you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Just a little," she said softly, holding up to fingers apart to emphasize her reply. "So can I?"

"Maybe," he replied, smiling. It also meant yes in Jacks head.

Sighing as she smiled as well, she lied down beside him. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Sophie," he whispered in her ear. "Don't let the crazy clowns kill you."

"I'll try not to let them," she replied with a smile, as she turned around on her side facing away from the Jack. Before she fell asleep she felt an arm slither around her waist.

She was changing Jack, and she knew that. By god he even knew that. He made her happy and she guessed she made him happy, and she could never let go off him, never in a million years, and by the looks of it Jack couldn't be able to either.

Maybe Jack and Sophie won't become criminals after all.

Yea right!

**Note**: I hoped you like this. I thought it was adorable! So if you hated it don't tell me. Though if it's a good review then feel free to leave reviews. God, just leave ten of them! You know, to make me happy! Oh, and yea it was somewhat short. Sorry! I also tried not to make it look rushed. Just enjoy my hard work to come up with these chapters!


	14. Swears and more WalMart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Knight, sadly.

**Chapter fourteen**: It's not what it looks like! I swear!

The next morning Sophie was awoken by Jack. He had pushed her off the side of the bed. Funny right? Yea, she didn't exactly find the humor in it as well. Considering it was seven in the morning. Who gets up this early in the morning anyways? Working people and children going to school, that's who! She was neither, so she was pretty mad. You would be to! She was having a nice dream about a certain meany pants who decides to push people off of beds to wake them up at seven in the morning.

Anyways, when she awoke she was startled to see a certain mom standing in the doorway. She must have made Jack wake her up or something. Who knows? Though, she didn't seem angry or anything, so maybe that's a good sign.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" she yelled. After a moment of silence, she sighed. "Okay maybe it is. It's always what it looks like. Are you mad? Are you going to through a frying pan at Jacks head? If so warn me, he might decide to use me as a shield. Wink if you are. I want to get out of the way."

"I'm not angry," her mom stated. "You're an adult."

"Is it because of all the suck up points Jack has earned?" she asked.

Her mom chuckled. "A lot of it has to do with the points. The rest is, well, like you said you're an adult now. I can't tell you what to do anymore."

"Are you sure you're not going to turn around and yell at me? Not even a tad?"

"I might just change my mind," her mom laughed out.

"Okay," Sophie slowly replied. "Well I am going to go to the mall. We are going to go make memories. You know, to look back on and laugh at."

"Bye Miss. Slain," Jack yelled.

"You go have fun," her mother said, as Sophie and Jack ran out the door.

Raven sighed; she knew her daughter was not a child anymore. It was hard to expect, she just had to except it. She began to walk down the stairs behind them, noticing how her daughter didn't dress out of her pajamas. Chuckling, she went over to the fireplace and turned it on. Her daughter has been more active and has had a happier view on life since she had meet Jack. Isn't that all a parent wants? She lied down on the couch and fell asleep, forgetting all about the fireplace.

*add line break here!*

They were now leaving the mall. When she had first stepped in there that morning she realized she forgot to change out of her pajamas. She had on fluffy green and purple slippers and was wearing her purple pajama pants with tiny pictures of cupcakes on it, and her green pajama spaghetti strap t-shirt with a big picture of a cupcake yelling "Don't eat me!" She got some weird looks.

So, they were actually going to go to Wal-Mart for some arts and craft stuff to make some more photo albums and to develop their pictures. They took a lot. It took up all of the memory they had.

Of course it didn't take too long to get to their next location. When they got there they jumped out of her car and ran inside of Wal-Mart, and went through the process of developing their pictures. Then when that was done, they ran straight for the craft center and pulled out sparkles and a photo album and began putting their pictures together, no intent on paying at all.

"What are they staring at?" Sophie asked Jack loudly. "I bet there looking at my sexy slippers!"

"Who cares? We are done with our photo album," Jack replied. He stood and kicked there garbage under the counter.

"Nice, let's go," she yelled smiling. "Wal-Mart is the bomb!"

They ran out of Wal-Mart, and went to the car and drove off. Though when they got home they found something unexpected and weird. Not the beautiful house they expected to be there waiting for them to return. Police cars everywhere and Fire trucks as well. Sophie was dumfounded.

The house was burnt to the ground, and her mom wasn't in sight.

**Note**: I wonder what's going to happen next? Makes you wonder. Hope you liked these chapters! They are pimping (my new word ^-^)! Leave bunches of reviews. It's to make me happy.


	15. I need my friend, Jack

**Authors Note**: Yay no school! So I went to Wal-Mart for about 4 hours and it was fun. I then sat on some bags of dog food while people gave me funny looks. I hope you like the next chapter.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Dark Knight.

**Chapter fifteen**: "I need my friend."

Sophie stood still, everything around her frozen. She wanted her mom to be okay. Who wouldn't want their parents to be okay? If they don't then they are just plain horrible people! Yea, horrible people! Then, as if she had finally put the pieces together, she ran away. She couldn't take it. Everything seemed to be crashing down all around her, though she was just exaggerating. Just a bit.

You see, her father died not too long ago in a fire. It was an arsonist. They never caught the person, so the file sat in the Cold Case Files at the police station. It was about two years ago. She never talked about it. This was just a slap in the face to her. She thought god had a sick sense of humor.

She kept running till she got to the middle of town and dropped to her knees and cried. Yes, in front of everyone. She didn't give a crap what they thought of her. Not in the least bit.

She was quite surprised when someone dropped to their knees beside her and hugged her. She was expecting it to be Jack, but it wasn't. It was some cop that must have followed her.

She looked up at the man and read his name tag thing.

'Gordon'

"Thank you mister," she said. "Can you take me back? I need my friend."

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Jack."

It wasn't long till they were sitting in the police station. Jack was sitting beside her. She made them let him stay. She couldn't go through this alone. He was the only friend she had. Though she knew he wouldn't be much help, but he was all she had at the time.

"Well your only living relative lives in California," Gordon said.

"I don't want to move to Cali," she yelled. "Do you expect me to just move and leave Jack behind?"

"Do you have any other friends beside Jack," he asked.

"No!" she yelled. "How does that help with anything?"

"I just wanted to know," he replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Sorry my ass," she mumbled.

"I am not going to let my kitten move away," Jack said. Gordon looked at the man, like he was just noticing him.

"Yea, I am eighteen," she said. "I am an adult."

"Well, some of us believe you seem to be unfit to take care of yourself." he said. "You ran away did you not?"

"So what if I did?"

"You're moving to California." Gordon then stood. "Come. It's time to go.

Sophie sighed angrily. "I am sorry Jack." She picked up her Hello Kitty backpack. The one she always carried with her that held her electronics and her scrapbooks. She picked up one of them and then handed it to Jack.

"Just promise you will never forget me."

"I won't," he replied, taking the scrapbook from her hands. It was the first one they ever made together. The one he really didn't want to make.

"Goodbye," she stated.

"Goodbye," Jack said.

Then Sophie turned towards Gordon and began to walk away.

**Note**: OH NOS! They can't take Sophie away! Can they? Review!


	16. I hate California!

**Authors Note**: My inspiration for this chapter came from Tokio Hotel, Love is Dead.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dark Knight, no matter how depressing it is to admit.

**Chapter sixteen**: 'I hate the policemen.'

She sat in first class. The police station chipped in some money for her to go. All she thought of when she heard that was, 'I hate the policemen.' You would to. They were taking her away from her love, or maybe he wasn't her love. She sure as hell felt nothing but love for him. Maybe it was a crazy thought to even think that he would love her back. Maybe it wasn't a crazy thought at all. He could love her and she would never know.

She stared out of the window, watching Gotham City fade away. Jack didn't try to stop them. He said something's but that was it. He didn't try. She didn't feel too bad about this. She knew he couldn't have done anything.

Sighing, she took out her laptop. She didn't want to look at the mindless workers, pushing their carts of food to passengers so they could gorge their weight in the stuff. It was disgusting. She couldn't help but say, it looked pretty fancy up here in first class.

Her cell began to ring. She didn't really want to answer it though she did anyways.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone.

"Oh goody kitten, I didn't think you would answer," the voice exclaimed happily.

It was Jack.

"Oh hey Jack," she sighed. "Is it okay to say that I miss you already?"

"I guess it's okay," he said. She imagined a smile playing across his lips. "What if I said I missed you too?"

"I would start to worry about you," she stated, with a laugh. "My heart would feel happy."

Beep beep.

'I wonder why he hung up on me?'

She slowly walked out of the airport.

"Hello my crappy new home!" she yelled unenthusiastically. "Oh how I won't even give Gotham another thought! You're just so much fun!"

Sarcasm.

People turned towards her, wanting to know why she was yelling. "What are you looking at?" Quickly they turned away.

She began her walk through this strange city. There was no commotion of villains. No explosions. Nothing. It was so quiet compared to Gotham. Oh how she missed Gotham. She didn't think she would be able to get used to this, especially how it was Jack less.

Maybe she was just grumpy because she had to walk to her aunt's home, which was a good few miles away. Her aunt was busy at work so nobody else could pick her up. Who would have ever thought people here are lazy?

She sighed happily, for she had just reached her destination.

It was somewhat worn out. The white paint seemed fresh though. The grass seemed nice and freshly cut. What is there to say about the lawn? Everything seemed perfect, though to her it wasn't. She missed Jack too much to even consider it to be perfect.

She walked up to the front door, picked up the key from under the welcoming mat, and made her way inside.

Oh how these next few years would be long, so very long.

**Note**: What did you think of these chapters? Review review! I might update tomorrow. Who knows? Not me. I don't plan plans. It just comes to me at the last minute.


	17. Please God, answere my prayers

**Authors note**: No I don't have the internet or my hard drive back so I won't be updating every day. I am actually at the library typing all of this lovely stuff down as people I have no clue who are sit down beside me. Anyways, I might start coming here every other day because I hate the other library that is near to where I live. They open on separate days. So here my lovely reviewers and audience I bring you the next chapter of this epic (I love the word epic) adventure.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Batman or anything about him.

**Chapter seventeen**: God please help me!

Sophie stared out of the top story window to get a glimpse of the night time sky, sad as could be. Christmas was coming up and she would have to spend it without Jack. She kept wondering if he was thinking of her, because she couldn't get him out of her head. Oh how she missed his smile. How he laughed at the most random and most horrible things, like the time they went to Wal-Mart and this old lady slipped up on some piss a child left behind and broke her hip. He couldn't stop laughing. His laughter, and of course peoples screams, made her laugh along with him.

'Hey there, God. My name is Sophie. I know I haven't been praying like I should be, but I am sorry. If you are truly up there in heaven please send Jack back to me,' she thought, as she slowly lay down to sleep. 'You have taken everything else from me. Please just don't take the love of my life away. I know I have done horrible things in life, but that doesn't mean I am a bad person. And that doesn't mean I should have everything taken away from me, just this once. Amen.'

Sophie closed her eyes slowly. A smile was finally on her lips for the first time in so long. Jack was coming back to her. She knew it.

Another month passed and it turned to December. Sophie kept convincing herself that Gods miracle work took a little time and she had to be patient. She kept praying every night for her love to come back to her. Soon her patience began wearing thin and she was starting to get mad at everything anybody said or did. After a week, when she went out, she would make snide remarks at passing by happy couples. Now, it has progressed to her telling tall tells about someone's love so they would fight and break up.

"Sophie, please stop moping around the house," her aunt Robin yelled out to her.

"Just leave me alone," Sophie yelled back. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need you telling me to get well when anyone with a brain can see I am okay."

"I just want to help you," Sophie heard someone yell out to her from downstairs. "You need to forget about um what his name. Jack? There are plenty of guys here in California!"

"Yea, but none of them are like him," she grumbled, storming down the stairs. "I only want to go back to Gotham. I miss everything about it, plus the people in it."

"How can anybody miss that criminal infested city such as Gotham?"

"I do," Sophie spat. "I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up!"

She stormed back up the stairs and put on her shoes, coat, and got her iPod and started to head back down when she heard her aunt answer the door.

"Hello?" her aunt asked.

"Hell I am the oh so wonderful Jack," the person at the door said. "I am here for my lovely assistant, Jester."

Sophie squealed in delight at the sound of her loves voice. Jack Napier. She ran down the stairs smiling.

"Jack," she yelled, running up to the man she hadn't seen for months, and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"Oh you don't even know how much I and Gotham have been missing you," he replied.

'If only this moment could last forever,' she thought with a smile, as she laid her head down on his shoulder. 'Thank you God for my early Christmas present.'

**Note**: I hope you have enjoyed these two chapters. I will try and update soon. Please review.


	18. Let's go to the mall, today!

**Authors Note**: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Oh yea and I and most likely going to get my internet back by Saturday, though I won't be able to update then. I am going to Kings Dominion with my school, -cough- band –cough- I don't know if I shall ride any of the rides at the moment. I am deathly afraid of them since Final Destination 3. So yea, anyways I don't think you want to read about my rants so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything about Batman and or the Joker, yet I do own Sophie and her aunt Robin.

**Chapter eighteen**: Let's go to the mall, today!

Sophie sat down beside Jack on the couch in the Living Room, she still didn't understand the difference between the Living Room and the Den. You live in both rooms so why not put them together in a joining room? They were watching Courage the Cowardly Dog, which was and still is the greatest cartoon of them all. She wanted this to last forever, though she knew it couldn't. The police of Gotham was making her stay here in this godforsaken place they called California for another year.

You could see why she held such hatred for this place. It was quite compared to Gotham, no villains everybody had to know for their own safety, oh and the people are either too nice or too dotaciouse (I created that word!) She could never find somebody that was like her, or Jack.

"Sophie, let's go out and do something," her aunt Robin yelled from upstairs. "Bring Jack along. We are going to the mall!"

"We could reform to our old rebel like selves," Sophie said, turning towards the man sitting to her left. "California might not be that great on the villains, but hey it won't kill them."

"I like that idea," he replied, standing up and looking into the closest mirror. "I need some new clothes anyways."

"I think I might get some as well," she mumbled, walking over to his side. "So how are we paying?"

"Oh just our regular five finger discount," he replied with a maniac laugh.

Sophie began to giggle insanely. This turned into laughter much like Jacks own. She had missed all of this and she wouldn't let someone take all of this away from her again.

"Oh, so you wanted your clothes from a suit shop place from inside the mall?" Sophie asked, people began to rush to Jack's side with measuring tapes in hand. "If I am supposed to be your sidekick then what am I supposed to wear?"

"Go run along to Hot Topic," Jack said to her, ushering her out of the store. "Just make sure you wear some purple. We have to be color coordinate!"

-In Hot Topic not too much later-

"Okay," she said to herself, looking at herself in the dressing room mirror. "I look good."

She had on big black combat boots, plaid Tripp caprice consisting of the colors green and purple, black fish nets, a dark purple shit that had an evil smiley face on it, and last but not least a Jester hat.

"It's time to show Jack," she said, ripping off the tags and running back to Jack.

-Back in the suit place-

"Run Jester," Jack yelled, running out of the store.

"Get back her thief," a man yelled from behind us.

"What did you … nice suit," she said finally noticing what he was wearing.

It was a full blown purple suit, a green shirt from underneath, and a blue long sleeved shirt under that. His nice clothes looked so good with hiss greasy green hair! Ha ha.

"Nice clothes yourself," he replied as they ran out of the mall and into the parking lot. "Where too?"

"The airport," Sophie yelled, as they were running down the sidewalk. "We are going back to Gotham. I'm sure it will be glad to see we are back in town. Oh and can we make a stop when we get there to an old friends house. He will be so delighted to see me again.

**Note**: Tell me if you liked it. I am going to try to update, maybe Tuesday. So just review. Bye!


	19. Going back to Gotham!

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the really late update. I just haven't been in my writing mode lately. I wrote them in school one day in my notebook months ago and I just didn't feel like typing them down. Sorry. Don't hate me!

**Disclaimer**: I hate these disclaimers. I don't own Dark Knight at all! Don't make me keep telling you this sad truth!

**Chapter nineteen**: "GOODBYE CALIFORNIA!"

There was a nice, sweet looking couple that was sitting at the gates to get on the airplane. They looked rich, so they most likely will sit in first class with the other upper classmen. Let's just call them Dick and Jane for now. Both stood abruptly and walked away, leaving their bags unattended. That's when Jack and Sophie ran from there hiding places and went over to the bags. Jack grabbed the luggage while Sophie grabbed a handbag that held the plane tickets. Once they got all of the things they ran into a nice hiding place to see what would happen next.

"Where are our bags?" Jane yelled, walking out of the ladies bathroom to see her things gone. "We only left them for a few minutes!"

"What are you yelling at dear?" Dick asked walking to his wife with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Our bags!" she yelled. "They are gone!"

"We can buy new bags and everything." Dick calmly said. "At least you weren't hurt. That's the important thing."

"Yea, I guess you are right," she said hugging him.

"At least you weren't hurt," Sophie said imitating the man. "Rich snobs who think that the only important thing in life is buying more things to cover up the huge loss of a theft." She looked down at her wrist to see, what appeared to be, a family heirloom. "Plus they don't look too worried about this."

Jack laughed. "Well we are going to Gotham, say your goodbyes."

"GOODBYE CLIFORNIA! GOTHAM HERE WE COME!" she yelled as they ran laughing to the plane.

Sophie ran off of the plane laughing, once they landed in Gotham of course. The funny thing was Jack stood up when the seatbelt sign was on, he then refused to sit down which got him tackled by security, he tried to fight back, and was handcuffed to his seat to make him sit down. It was hilarious; you just had to be there. Oh and he kept screaming something about the bathroom or something. He frightened an old lady enough to make her run to the middle class section.

"It's not funny at all," Jack grumbled, rubbing his wrists, "Stupid security guard and his stupid handcuffs thinking he is all that."

"You just can't see the humor in it all."

"I see the humor in things. Just not this," he growled.

"Lighten up Mr. Grumpy Pants," she said laughing, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you being so negative? You weren't this way before got into Gotham. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Hey that reminds me," Jack said changing the subject. "You wanted to go see an old friend."

"Okay, fine you don't want to talk about it," she mumbled. "Let's go."

'What happened Jack?' she asked herself in thought. 'If I knew I would make it all better.'

**Note**: Tell me if you liked this. Review my fans!


	20. Batman!

**Authors Note**: I am very sorry for not updating sooner! I had to start on my stupid summer reading project and everything then I got Batman: Arkham Asylum, which is the best game in all eternity! So I will try to update every so often. Please don't hate me for the sudden twist at the end. I had to make something interesting. By the way Batman finally comes into the story. Anyways, here are the next two chapters to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do no own Joker or Batman.

**Chapter twenty**: Why wasn't he home?

Sophie sat down inside the booth depressed as could be. Jack on the other sat down on the other side and had cheered up a lot since the plane incident.

"I'm sorry he wasn't home," Jack said smiling. "Why did you want to go see old Bruce Wayne anyways?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I felt that I had an obligation to my mom. She told me to visit him at least once but I never did because I never wanted to."

"Ok, I don't understand, but ok"

"Where do you live anyways? Still with your father?"

"I hate my father," he growled in reply. "Good riddance to him, He was murdered a month ago."

"Oh," she said. "Umm, where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"The backstreets of Gotham," he replied. "That's where I have been living."

"Why don't you just stay in your house?"

"I burnt it to the ground," he mumbled. "The memories. My mother was killed in front of me as a child by my father. He then turned to me and asked 'Why so serious?' and gave me these scars."

"I got my scars when I was seven. I smiled, a lot. So my dad got angry at me and told me 'There's nothing in this world to smile at!' Then he cut me."

They stared into each other's eyes when they began to laugh.

"Good stories to tell to unsuspecting victims," Jack laughed out. "I actually burnt down the house to get rid of the crime scene I had created."

"I knew you had to be lying," she laughed. "Memories. Ha ha."

"Let's go and get a place to stay," Jack said getting up.

"Okay," Sophie said, as she jumped out of her seat and began to follow him.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

It was around midnight when Sophie had awoken to a nightmare. She decided not to wake Jack, or know known as Joker, up. She wanted to go take a midnight stroll through the park or something, but not in her regular Jester outfit. It would freak people out and give her a killer migraine. So Sophie put on a pair of blue jeans and plain black t-shirt and walked out into the cold night air.

She walked until she reached the park when she saw the swings and began to run towards them in a childish manner. Sophie was never able to have fun now a days. The only thing she did was kill, sleep, and eat. Not always in that same exact order. Don't forget when Joker goes out and leaves her alone to tend to his dogs.

"If I was supposed to end up as the good guy, please God send me a sign," she mumbled to himself.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a man asked as he stepped into the light.

"Leave me alone you alcoholic parasite!"

"A parasite?" the man asked angrily. "You do know that I am a well-known criminal around these parts?"

"Nope," she replied with a smile. "Did you know that I am a well know sociopath all around Gotham and some parts of New York?"

"Sure you are sweet heart," the man purred as he began to walk towards her.

She stood up suddenly and was going to punch the man where the sun doesn't shine, when something flew over her and kicked the man in his chest. It knocked the parasite unconscious in that one kick.

"Are you alright?" a gruff voice asked her.

"Yea," Sophie replied in a daze. "Just a bit shocked that's all. Who are you?"

"I'm Batman."

"Thank you," she said, as she stood up swiftly. "Batman." Sophie started to walk away when she suddenly fainted into a pair of arms.

**Note**: Please don't start hating me because Sophie is beginning to fall for Batman! I had to do it! Please review. Thank you!


	21. Bruce Wayne

**Authors note**: Sorry for the extremely late update. School work has been a pain and the summer, well, I was always busy doing something. Hopefully I will start posting up new updates every other day. Well here is a new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Yep aha.

**Chapter twenty-one**:

Sophie's eyes slowly opened, the sight of a bright light hovering above her was almost unbearable. The sound of machines echoed throughout the white room, as a man sat by her bedside typing something down onto a computer. He was very handsome. His face was strong and his black hair complimented his features.

"Where am I?" she asked the man groggily, sitting up slowly so she wouldn't agitate the pounding pain in her head. "How did I get here? And who are you?"

"You're at the hospital," the mystery man replied. He shut his laptop quickly and sat forewords so he was closer to her. "I took you here. You were lying in the park passed out when I drove by. It wouldn't be right to leave you there all alone. Also, Bruce Wayne is the name."

"You found be in the park unconscious?" Sophie mumbled as she let out a dry laugh. "It seems you care more about me than Batman."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she laughed out. "How long have I been out?"

"All night. It's around 6 a.m now," he replied looking at his watch.

"Well hey I really have to go," she gasped jumping out of the hospital bed. "I was supposed to be back already. He's going to have a fit, I just know it."

There was a distant crash, filled with screams of terror.

"I am looking for a girl!" a man screamed out, gunfire filling the air. "And if I had to guess a room number it would be, this one."

The Joker jumped into her room with a fit of laughter and a bit more of gunfire.

"Well hello there," Joker whispered to Sophie licking his lips. "Look who we have here. I have been looking for you. I thought you would be-uh all alone and frightened! And it turns out-ah that you had the company of Bruce Wayne!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed looking down at the floor. "I only went out for a walk in the park when I was attacked by some man. Then Batman came out of nowhere and beat the guy up. I began walking away, but I fainted."

"Why did you faint-ah?" Joker said licking the inside of his mouth. The disgusting noise filled the silence. "Do you have a thing for old Batsy?"

"No," she whispered. "I was only presented with a lot of commotion which caused my fainting spell. They happened all the time when I was a kid. I'm really sorry Joker."

"No need to be sorry! Now it's time to turn that frown upside down!" he laughed running to her side and slapping a hand on her back. "I only wanted to know if you wanted to go on a picnic with me! So you could-um see how surprised I was to be greeted with no Sophie! Then I ran out the-uh door as fast as I could, because who knows what crazies our out and about. I'm glad to see that you are-uh okay."

Sophie looked up, surprise and confusion was written on her face. "You want to go on a picnic trip with me? Ever since we got back to Gotham you haven't done anything nice for me."

"I know," he grinned. "I'm the one who hasn't done anything nice for you, so I should know-uh!"

Sophie smiled largely, her eyes twinkled with delight. Such as a child's eyes would if they were presented with candy. "I would love to go on a picnic with you!"

"Well let's go!" Joker yelled grabbing her arm as they began walking out of the door.

"Thank you very much Bruce," she smiled at him as she followed Joker. "I hope one day we will see each other again. Goodbye."

Bruce smiled. "Oh we are going to see each other again."

**Authors Note**: Please leave lots of reviews. I will try to post up another update by Tuesday. Until then, goodbye!


	22. I am leaving!

**Authors note**: Well hey its Tuesday like promised! Though, I wanted to update last, last Tuesday. School is taking up a lot of my time now a days. So, here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter twenty-two**:

Sophie stared at the sky, as she lied on the purple plaid blanket. Fattening food surrounded her, and the smell of the delicious sweets mixed with the sweet air of Gotham so disgustingly. It made her stomach turn. Though, like promised, she was having a picnic with Jack. Her love.

"Where do you think Batman is?" Joker asked. This brought her back to reality that her Jack no longer cared about her. The only thing he now cared about was his cat and mouse game between himself and his 'other half.'

"I don't know," Sophie grumbled. "I don't really care either. It's mid-afternoon so I am guessing that he is asleep with the rest of his Bat family. Now please, can we talk about something different?"

Joker sat up with a grin. "Do you want to go to Wal-Mart with me?"

In response Sophie sat up, surprise was shown on her face. They never went out shopping anymore. He always got the henchmen to get it or something. Actually she didn't know how, where, or when they got their food. "Of course I do."

"Then let's go!" he yelled, grabbing my hand with a grin plastered on his face. The same was shown on mine.

"You seem so happy today," she laughed out.

"So do you!"

They ran for a good while, their hand intertwined. They were finally happy and care free. The screams of terror surrounded them with such excitement, such as what a child would feel running after the Ice Cream truck that played the most annoying and most recognizable sound there ever was. Though, Sophie's excitement soon faded once they got to the Wal-Mart parking lot.

People had gathered together, staring at the waiting horrific sight dangling from a lamp post. It was the guy that had attacked her the night she was in the park.

"Did you do this?" she asked a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, yes I did," he smiled, running into the crowd of people. They all ran away screaming. "Don't you like it?"

"At one point I would have, Jack. I just don't know anymore. You have major mood swings. One point all you care about is making your plans and Batman, and the next you will want to be with me and do something nice for me," she yelled in response. "I don't know if I can take this anymore! You are not the man I once knew! You are not the man I once fell in love with. We used to run around Wal-Mart happy and care free! We used to make photo albums and have random ass glitter fights! Now, all you want to do is blow places up and leave me all alone, wondering what happened to our relationship. What did I do wrong?"

Sophie looked into Jokers eyes, tears blurring her vision. He showed no emotion. Not even the slightest hint of a frown could be shown on his face. All he did was stare back at me.

"I'm leaving," she growled, turning around to leave.

"You can never leave me!"

"Well, watch me!" With that, Sophie ran away, leaving Joker alone in the Wal-Mart parking lot.

**Authors note**: That was crazy right?


	23. Batman has feelings?

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the late update. School work has been annoying! So many projects at once! Then there is all the college work for Psychology I have. Well at least I am updating now! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

**Chapter twenty-three**: Batman has feelings

Walking down the streets of Gotham, Sophie felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders, but it was being replaces by the feeling of being alone, and worry. She had never been alone for years. Joker was always there! Literally! Also, there were many people here who, if they found out she was who she was, would make it their duty to kill her for all the bad things that she had done to them.

She looked back behind her once more, as she turned down a corner accidentally walking into a man. He was wearing a cape and a mask, so it had to be Batman.

"Hello," the man said gruffly. "Who are you?"

"I am a person," Sophie replied, a hint of annoyance showing. "Only human, with my humanoid feelings."

"Why are you alone?"

Looking up in thought she stated, "I would rather be alone, than be with him."

"Who?" he asked in his chain smoker voice.

"The Joker."

"Your friends with him?"

"What's with all the questions?" Sophie asked angrily.

"He is my enemy," he stated nonchalantly. "I heard he was nearby. Also, that some girl was yelling at him. Was that you?"

"Yea, it was me," she sighed. "Sometimes he makes me so mad. All he knows how to do is how to make me angry, or how to ignore me!"

"I wish I could help," he told her. "Though, I really must go. I have to catch criminals that are running around Gotham."

"I understand," Sophie mumbled, a tear falling down her check. "Goodbye."

With that, Sophie ran away, leaving a stunned Batman behind her. His heart was beating out of his chest.

**Authors Note**: That was a really short chapter. I'm sorry! I really need some suggestions! If you have any, please send me some through my mailbox. I'll try to update sooner! Leave many reviews!


	24. Hello there, Handsome Come here often?

**Authors Note**: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I just decided to write another chapter because I stayed up all night at this old people home with my mom and grandma. I was scared to go to sleep because I thought old men would walk into the room and stare at me while I slept XD So I was all like, "Hell no!" And stayed up all night. Here is the finished chapter. I hope it is good. Wrote it at 4 in the morning and without sleep for 24 hours.

**Chapter twenty-four**: Hello there, Handsome. Come here often?

Sophie jogged down the alley, not bothering to look behind her. She knew nobody would follow her, especially Batman. He was far to busy doing other stuff. Like saving Gotham once again and stuff. If only he didn't have to go. She could use someone to talk to.

Sighing, Sophie walked into the park entrance and sitting down on the swing set. She began to swing back and forth for a good few minutes when someone grabbed the swings from behind her and started to push it for her.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked angrily not bothering to turn around, "And why are you pushing this for me?"

"Well, it's Bruce Wayne," the man chuckled from behind her. "You seemed upset so I decided to drop in and ask how you are doing."

"It has not been a good day," she grumbled. "I got in a fight with my boyfriend and now it seems as though I have no home. Then for some reason I am telling you this. Why is that?"

"I have one of those trustworthy faces?"

"A handsomely, well-crafted face that God himself handcrafted for days to make everything just right. The eyes themselves took a month to make. They had to have that right shade of attitude, yet concern and sympathy," Sophie explained laughing. "Don't be creped out, but I put a lot of time into saying all of that."

"What? I didn't hear you," Bruce smirked. "I was busy staring into your beautiful eyes, filled with sorrow yet childlike wonder. They way your long brown hair flowed in the breeze and the way it falls perfectly over your right eye. I can't leave out how beautiful your facial structure is. It must have taken ALL the Gods to work on such a magnificent art from."

"Did I sound that fan-girly?" she laughed out, jumping out of the swings and landing perfectly on her feet. "I must ask you, why are you here with me when you could be out with those other skanks you hang with? Or are those just too easy?"

"I must admit that I do miss the challenge of picking up a fine woman and actually working for it," he smiled. "Maybe the two of us could go out to eat today, and then while I'm at it offer you a room at the Wayne Manor to stay at. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew you were staying out on the streets of Gotham when you could be safe with me."

"If you put it like that, then how can I say no?"

"That's just it," Bruce laughed. "You can't."

Smiling, Sophie linked arms with the handsome man called Bruce. "Now before we actually go on this date, should I know of any hostile ex girlfriends that I should know about?"

"Imagine all of the girls that I have dated in the past 2 years," he stated seriously. Sophie closed her eyes and began to think. "Now that the image is in your head, all of them. They are all hostile and are very jealous."

"Oh god," she gaped. "I don't know if I can take on a whole horde of supermodels, they might converge together to make a whole human brain. Capable of 10th grade math and all."

"Do you have any hostile boyfriends I should know about?"

Sophie was surprised. Does she tell him that her ex is the Joker or leave that pert out? Or do I just tell him yes? I don't want to lie to him. We haven't even begun our first date and I would already be lying. Though, it is better if he didn't know at all. In time she would tell him.

"Not any that I can think of," she smiled, looking away from his face as they began to walk. "This might sound lame, but I don't really date often."

"If you don't mind me asking, but would Joker be the ex boyfriend you referred to before and tried to forget about a moment ago?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she sighed loudly. "I will tell you one of these days, but not today."

Bruce then looked down at the smiling girl with a frown. The day she would tell him her past would be the day he would reveal to her that he is Batman.

"So are we going to be getting anything fancy?" she asked looking up at him once more disrupting him from his thoughts. "Not to be mean but I was hoping to get a regular burger and fries. Does that sound appetizing to the Great Bruce Wayne?"

"Sounds amazing," he laughed as they walked out of the park and into the closet burger place.

"If only my Kitten hadn't gone and done that," Joker laughed manically, jumping out of the bushes. "She must be punished, along with that Bruce Wayne fellow. Not just any crazy guy off the streets is allowed to have her."

Laughing his crazy laugh once more, Joker walked back into the shadows. An idea had just crawled its way into his brain.

Random Note: Leave reviews of what you thought. Tell me if I should do anything different and what not. Oh, and if I should write in more villains than just the Joker! Like maybe the Riddler or something. Or maybe that is just too random, I don't know. Just tell me in the reviews. Hope you liked it!


	25. Did that just really happen?

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the late update! I apologize! Please forgive me… If anyone is still here, this is the next chapter to my lovely story! Yay :3 I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter twenty-five**:

As Sophie walked into the burger place, she could feel all eyes on her. Either they or surprised that Bruce Wayne is here in this little shop, or they are surprised he is there with some regular girl of the streets. Or maybe both it's both, who knows. Smiling happily, she took his arm into hers, and made their way to the seat near the window for everyone to see.

"I think there is a lot of people here that are glaring at me," Sophie grinned. Innocently, she began looking around her at the women around them. Of course they were all unhappy that the great playboy had finally found a normal girl to hang around with. Normal enough that is.

"Why do you look so happy about that," Bruce laughed. "Most women would be intimidated by this. Well, I suppose you aren't like most women."

"I would think not," she giggled, grabbing his hand and holding it gently. "Did you know I can read palms?

"Really?" he asked curiously. "What are my palms telling you then?"

"Hmm, interesting," she muttered, putting his hand right in front of her face. Sophie played with his hand for a while until she finally placed a tiny kiss on the back of his hand. "I see an angry mob in your future."

Smiling, Bruce began messing with her hands. "You must be trained well in the art of seducing billionaires."

"I think Lex Luther would agree," she giggled. "Though, I didn't stick around long with him. He was kind of… crazy."

"I'm quite well in charming all the women," he smirked, placing their hands on the table never letting go. "I was hoping more of a challenge from you."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" she jokingly teased. "Just so you know, most men don't even make it to the first date with me. Unlike you, if they have looks you'll date them and then leave them."

Bruce frowned and looked away, making Sophie feel bad about what she had said to him. "I want you to know, I would be willing to change for someone special."

"If this turns into something more than just back and forth flirting, I hope I can be that special someone in your life," she began slowly. "Just, I need to sort things out with my life first. There are many things in my life that you don't know about that could hurt you in the long run. I made many bad decisions when I was a child. When I get done fixing my life, I hope you will be there waiting for me."

"I have many secrets as well," he frowned. "Don't let that be your only excuse to take this relationship further."

"I don't know you," she whispered. "I barley know you at all. Why are we speaking to each other like we are old friends? Bruce, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Please don't go," Bruce exclaimed following after me. "I just, I need to talk to you. I want to talk to you!"

"Goodbye Bruce!" she yelled turning my head slightly to face him. "I'm sorry…"

With that she ran away, tears slowly falling down my face. She knew it was for the better for him and for herself. Somewhere in her mind she knew by playing this game of love triangles between Bruce and Joker, one of them was going to get hurt. Most likely Bruce… she couldn't let that happen to him, even if she knew she cared deeply for him already. Also, she just didn't want to be another Bella Swan. Sophie slightly giggled at how my train of thought had taken its weird turn to Twilight.

Walking down the streets of Gotham now in a much slower pace than she was before, she frowned. Now that she had run away from the man that could have helped her, she have put myself into a situation that the man she was running from could easily gain access to her now, and she know how he acts when angry…

Sophie tried thinking of the days that were perfect, when she was younger and her and Joker would run around like a bunch of children. When he would act like a perfect gentlemen to herself and her mother… The days her mom was still alive… Or the days before she hadn't purposefully put herself into this crazy life of his. It was too now, she knew that. Karma was now getting back at her…

As she walked down the street she looked into her pocket to look at the amount of money she had to see if she was able to afford a place to stay at tonight. The only reason she felt safe when she slept in alleyways and old factories was because Joker was always there looking out for her. ..

"By remembering all the good things he actually ever did for me is not going to help me get over him and help me get back to my normal life," Sophie muttered to herself shifting through her money. "Are you serious, I only have 25 dollars?" Growling she stuffed the money back into her pocket and began muttering profanities.

As she continued walking down the street she never noticed the dark showdown hanging around. She only noticed it when she walked straight into the form. The impact made her stumble backwards, but the man had grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Ummm…" Sophie began, trying to make out who he was. "Sorry for bumping into you and thanks for helping me and not letting me fall I guess. So, I suppose it's time for me to walk off now."

"Why are you out here by yourself," a gruff voice asked me, not allowing her to walk away.

"Oh, Batman it's you," she muttered softly. "I thought you were some crazy man dressed up stalking about."

"Now can you answer my question?" Batman asked again. "Why are you out her in the alleyways alone?"

"Just thinking about my ruined life, and how I screwed everything up again," Sophie replied. "You know the usual. Why do you ask?"

"You can talk to me you know," he replied. "I don't want to see you get hurt out her alone is all."

"Just guy troubles," she replied softly. "I screwed over the Joker, who might actually kill Bruce Wayne now because I like him… I don't want him to get hurt because of me. Then I ran away from him, though he was the person who could actually help me."

Batman stared down at her with an expressionless face, like usual.

"But please don't stop me when I decide to walk away from you know," Sophie calmly told him. "I need to go, find a place to sleep tonight. Thank you for listening to my problems, but I'm going now. Bye."

When she began to turn around to leave, Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Be safe," he whispered in her ear softly. Then he placed a soft kiss to her lips. It didn't last long before he pulled away.

"Wow," she whispered dreamily. Opening her eyes to look up at him, she only noticed he had vanished. Putting a hand to her lips she grinned and then walked off. Was Joker going to be pissed if he found out about that.

**Note**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3 Please review with suggestions for the next chapter. I'll try to update soon.


	26. Always jokes with you

**Authors note:** I know it's been awhile since I have updated but I have been busy with school and such. I even have a tumblr now! Yea, I am actually doing a little promotion thing here aha. It's rather sad. killjoyhikaru .tumblr. com . That's me! Well, now that I am done with the shameless promotion of myself, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter twenty-six**: "Always jokes with you."

Once Batman had left her there dazed and confused acting like a teenager, Sophie had made her was towards the safer part of the streets to walk. As she was walking, she noticed that there was the park up ahead. Seeing as she had nowhere important to go, she made her way over to the swings to sit. Everyone was gone, and she was the last remaining person there. Sitting there, rocking back and forth, someone had stopped the swings from moving before the started pushing it themselves.

"Bruce, I thought I told you…" she began saying before that person placed their hand roughly on her mouth.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I don't know about you and old Brucey," the man said in her ear removing his hand from her mouth. "Or you and old Batsy. Now what do you have to say for yourself my little Kitten?"

"Joker, I…" she was cut off once again when Joker decided to kick her off the swings.

"I always thought that we were made for each other," he growled, but then began laughing evilly. "That you would never leave me, did you think of me as some joke? That I'm just some Joker."

"Yea, well I thought you wouldn't turn into some asshole," Sophie muttered angrily, standing up from the floor. "When we were younger, things were so much different, the days when you weren't preoccupied with Batman and trying to push him over the edge of insanity. I'm proof that people can be pushed into insanity, that you have the capability to do that. Can't you stop? We used to be so in love."

"Love," Joker scoffed, pulling something out of his pockets. "I never loved you, you only fascinated me."

With that, he roughly placed the rag he had in his hands over her mouth. It didn't take her long to pass out in his arms, the sounds of his laughter echoed in her mind.

She had no idea where she was the moment she opened up her eyes. Everything around her was darkness and to be even more cliché she was tied to the bed. "I thought you would have been more dramatic," she muttered to herself softly with a small laugh. Back in the days the two of them would have stayed up till 3 in the morning planning evil things to do to people, never actually killing them herself, but it was a way of bonding. This wasn't like him.

"Jack? … Joker?" she called out hoarsely. Thankfully her mouth hadn't been covered. "Please let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" a voice asked her, flipping the lights on quickly momentarily blinding her. "I thought you would have enjoyed being home again."

"Jack just listen…" Sophie began saying until cut her off my angrily placing his hand over her mouth squeezing tightly.

"No, it's time for you to listen to me," he growled licking his lips like usual. "I have known you since I was 18 years old, we have been through so much together, and you leave me because I am acting the way I have always been? I know you knew this would have happened, deep down I know you knew. How could I have not turned out this way? And then you tell me that some um Bat thing comes round and changes your mind like that?"

"Jnfnfevghjl," she tried saying something but his hand was still covering her mouth. He smirked letting up his hand slowly. "It was different when we were younger. People change. I changed and you changed. I don't want to be… evil anymore. I just want to be… me… I always thought a person could never look past my scars, but someone has. He hasn't even brought up the fact that I have scars. Around him it's like I don't even have them, around him I forget."

"I understand you…" Joker began saying softly licking his lips unconsciously. He seemed like he was when they had first meet. Like he actually cared for her, but he shook his head violently bringing himself back. "No! Tell me who you are getting so comfortable with and I will murder him. I will splatter his blood on the walls and you shall be mine again. I don't easily let others play with my toys. Is it that Bruce? You're probably a charity case to him. The scars that you have give him the better image that he actually cares for the less fortunate."

"Let me go, please Jack, you should know what I am going through. The identity crisis. I'm sure you went through it before you choose to be this man in the end. I don't know what I want, and I thought I wanted to be this mad person with you but I can't do it. I can't be like you anymore. I have to be me. Because we have been so alike in the past in high school, I just thought we were a match made in hell. We both have the scars that have led others to judge us and we both wanted adventure and to create chaos, but now I see it was just you. I thought because we were so alike I had to be you. Does that make sense?"

Joker stood there silently. He understood, she could see it in his eyes. "It makes sense and that's why I hate society. You were normal to me, and you made all the sense in the world. And I never choose to be this way… It was who I was always supposed to be. I can change you back to the way you were. Things can go back to the way they were. Me and you. I promise, and I am a man of my word."

"I love you, and that's why it hurts me so much now. I think this has been the first real conversation we have ever had…" Sophie smiled sadly. "Always jokes with you."

"Maybe I should kidnap you and tie you up more often," Joker manically laughed with his smile. "I'll let you go, but I will change you and I will win you back. It will be like a game. This will make me more interested in you again, keep things fun."

"Not everything is a game, Jack," Sophie sighed as he untied the straps.

"Maybe to you, but to me life is a game," he laughed. "Now remember. I am watching you so don't get too cozy with old Brucey. Though I want to give you a spoiler, I won't let myself lose this game. Now run kitten!"

With that she horridly ran out of the room and quickly out of the building. She was in the slums, and it seems that Joker wasn't going to let go so easily. Jogging quickly she ran kept glancing behind her thinking that he would be behind her. A she ran she bumped into a solid mass of something, if things could actually get anymore cliché.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice gruffly asked. She looked up and saw it was Batman. "Can you explain why Joker kidnapped you and then simply let you walk away?"

"It's a long story," she sighed defeated. It was going to come out sooner or later. "Let's go out for coffee and I will tell you all about it."

**Authors** **Note**: I hope you liked it. Again, sorry I have been busy with school! Review please!


	27. Everyone deserves a second chance

**Authors Note**: I have no idea when I last wrote, and I'm going to be honest. I don't remember writing some of this stuff. College is rough and I hate math. I got a new computer, the last one broke down. Every time I turned it on it growled at me and then shut down. So, while I have time waiting for my next class, which is freaking math, I am going to write a new chapter. Thank you to the people who are still reading.

**Chapter Twenty-seven: **Everyone deserves a second chance

It was strange sitting on top of a café roof with Batman, as she sipped a fresh coffee she had just purchased with some of her reaming money. He looked so expressionless, but something in those eyes seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't place where she had seen them before. Sophie had no idea where to start the conversation from. Her life had been consumed with Joker since she was in high school, and now that he was gone and she was alone it was strange she was her own person once again. Even so, how do you tell a man that dresses up like a bat something so intimate about yourself. He had to have some mental problems of some sort, or just generalized problems. Maybe he would understand her...

"I'm not evil," she blurted out as she noticed him staring her down. "I... I don't know what I am anymore..." It was strained, the sentence. Everyone she loved was gone, and everything she once knew was now wrong. "I used to be like him. People are dead because of me. How could I have been so careless, so... uncaring."

She looked up at him to see if he was going to say anything, but his silence told her to keep talking.

"I'm the reason the high school is gone... I'm the reason for a lot of things. Like the Joker. I helped create him in order to feel needed... to feel human... to feel wanted. I didn't know any of this was going to happen," her face was expressionless as if she could no longer process the wrongs she had done as she stared at the cup in her hand. "Everyone I love is gone and I can't do anything to bring them back to me. How could I? What would my mom do if she could see me now..." The mention of her mother brought tears to her eyes. "I was so wrapped up in him, I could have saved her. She could still be alive if I had just stayed home. I should have stayed in California with my aunt. I should have never went out alone when I was a kid, maybe I would have been more... normal? Yea, more normal." The tears poured down her face now.

"Why can't I have been life everyone else? I don't love him anymore but he keeps coming back to me and bringing back old memories. Memories where I could have saved him from himself, but I was too selfish to do anything...Can you say anything! Just yell at me! Tell me how evil I am! DO SOMETHING!" She was angry now. Batman was sitting there as she was pouring out her soul, and he just sat there. Expressionless.

"I just want to die."

"No," he stated at last. He seemed more angry at himself than at her. "I wouldn't yell at you over something like that. You have done bad things, but you have changed. You are still trying to change. Remember that you are a lovely person, and don't let anyone else bring you down because you have made bad life decisions. Also, you couldn't have saved your mother. It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault, but she is still gone. She was such a caring mother, and she deserved more than me. I shouldn't have gotten her help, I shouldn't have gone home at all... Life is hard."

"Nobody said it wasn't," Batman gruffly said. "Do you have any place I can take you to? I can't leave you alone?

"Can you take me to Wayne Manor," Sophie asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She stood slowly, her shoulder hunched. "Thank you for being there for me and being so honest with me. I don't deserve any of this."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

**Side note: **I hoped you enjoyed. I did my best to write this. The past few chapters have been sad and all that other stuff, but it is going to get more actiony with jealous Joker. Leave a review. And the new laptop I got was a gaming one so if you have a steam account leave a review telling me your steam account name so I can friend you.


End file.
